Canto desde el corazón
by Casedro
Summary: una noche de discoteca y cierto rubio decide hablar desde el corazón, pero expresándolo con música.


**La creación de este fic se me vino a la mente cuando estaba escuchando música.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**P.D. es del tiempo del Shipuuden!!!**

**Canto desde el corazón**

Era un viernes por la noche, en la cual Naruto y sus amigos estaban reunidos en una discoteca, la cual tenía un buen ambiente y la gente estaba ocupada con sus asuntos. La atmósfera era buena… excepto para una persona… Naruto Uzumaki, el cual estaba destrozado después de su ruptura con Sakura Haruno, su amor desde que era pequeño.

De un momento a otro, Naruto se alejó con Shikamaru, Chouji y Rock Lee y se acercaron donde estaban los instrumentos para las 'bandas' que desearan tocar algunas canciones.

Shikamaru: "Mendosuke, ¿estás seguro de esto Naruto?" – preguntó un tanto aburrido el Nara.

Naruto: "Claro que sí" – contestó un tanto triste – "además si no lo hago ahora, no podré estar tranquilo para cuando salga hacia Suna" – finalizó.

Rock Lee: "Naruto-kun, las llamas de la juventud arden dentro de ti, sin duda después de esto no estarás deprimido" – comentó el cejón para animar a su amigo.

Chouji: "Nosotros te ayudaremos" – agregó el Akimichi.

Naruto: "Gracias amigos" – susurró el rubio.

De pronto, el telón donde estaba el estrado se abre dejando ver a los cuatro ninjas en el escenario. Chouji en la batería, Shikamaru en el bajo y Rock Lee en la guitarra, Naruto estaba con el micrófono.

Naruto: "Esta canción es para una persona 'especial', espero que sea de su agrado" – dijo un tanto triste y emocionado el ojiazul.

_No estoy acostumbrado._

_Mi primer día sin ti,_

_que aún digo nosotros_

_cuando estoy pensando en ti._

_Cuando terminó el verano_

_todo parecía bien._

_Ahora pienso en todo eso_

_que hablamos sin saber._

_Que pronto te marcharías_

_sin ninguna explicación._

_Quizás te parezca fácil_

_que soporte este dolor._

_Olvidaste algunas cosas_

_en tu rápido partir_

_y ahora son como tesoros_

_que conservo para mi._

_Nunca me dijiste nada_

_acerca de tu pasión:_

_seducir hasta ganarlo_

_y después... decir adiós._

_Sabías que te marcharías_

_sin ninguna explicación._

_Quizás te parezca fácil_

_que soporte este dolor,_

_que cargue con tu dolor._

_Porque este es mi primer día sin verte,_

_este es mi primer día sin ti._

_Y la habitación se me hace gigante,_

_me siento tan pequeño si no estas aquí..._

_no lo puedo entender._

_Cuando terminó el verano_

_todo parecía bien._

_Pero no me daba cuenta_

_yo confiaba sin saber._

_Nunca me dijiste nada_

_a cerca de tu pasión:_

_seducir hasta ganarlo_

_y después decir adiós._

_Sabías que te marcharías_

_sin ninguna explicación._

_Quizás te parezca fácil_

_que soporte este dolor,_

_que cargue con tu dolor._

_Porque este es mi primer día sin verte._

_este es mi primer día sin ti._

_Y la habitación se me hace gigante,_

_me siento tan pequeño si no estas aquí._

_Porque este es mi primer día sin verte_

_este es mi primer día sin ti._

_Y la habitación se me hace gigante_

_me siento tan pequeño_

_si no estas aqui..._

Todo el mundo se conmovió con la letra de la canción y vieron de reojo a una pelirrosa, la cual estaba un poco afectada, pero trataba de disimularlo, pues ahora estaba con Sasuke Uchiha.

De pronto el rubio hizo otro anuncio que volvió a tener la atención de los presentes.

Naruto: "La siguiente canción es para la mujer que ahora es dueña de mi corazón… espero que te guste" – lo dijo mirando de reojo a cierta chica tímida que estaba entre sus amigos.

_Las cosas son como debieran de ser_

_No siempre_

_Se puede tener la razón_

_Tu me haces_

_Sentir como en un juego de béisbol_

_Me ponchas o me haces batear de home-run_

_Tu eres como un sueño_

_Y yo tan solo soy un pobre soñador_

_Tu eres como un sueño_

_Y de ese sueño nunca quiero despertar_

_Por eso_

_Nuca los ojos quisiera volver a abrir_

_Soñando_

_Así es como quiero vivir_

_Viajando_

_Viajando en la noche en la oscuridad_

_Tu eres_

_Mi escape de la realidad_

_Tu eres como un sueño_

_Y yo tan solo soy un pobre soñador_

_Tu eres como un sueño_

_Y de ese sueño nunca quiero despertar_

_No quiero_

_Tu eres como un sueño_

_Y yo tan solo soy un pobre soñador_

_Tu eres como un sueño_

_Y de ese sueño nunca quiero despertar_

_Por eso_

_Ya nunca_

_Ya nunca quiero dejar de soñar_

_Que importa_

_Que el mundo deje de rodar_

_Que mas da_

_Contigo_

_Me pienso escapar de la realidad_

_Y nunca_

_Ya nunca quiero regresar_

_Jamás_

_Nunca_

Esta vez, se ganó el aplauso del público y con eso se despidió del escenario.

Al volver con sus amigos tuvo que despedirse de ellos, pues tenía que viajar a Suna a ver a su amigo el Kazekage Gaara del Desierto. Pero Hinata Hyuuga también debía regresar a su hogar, debido a que tenía una sesión de entrenamiento con Neji muy temprano, la cual fue acompañada por el rubio, alegando que ella no debería ir sola por la noche.

La caminata fue muy tranquila y sin mucha conversación, ya que ambos estaban nerviosos, pero por veces hablaban de cosas irrelevantes para ganar algo de confianza en ellos.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga comenzó un diálogo importante para ambos.

Naruto: "Bueno Hinata-chan, espero que descanses y que derrotes a tu primo en tu entrenamiento" – le dijo un alegre pero nervioso rubio.

Hinata: "G-gracias Na-Naruto-kun" – respondió tímidamente la bella kunoichi.

Naruto: "La segunda canción que canté… ¿qué te pareció?" – preguntó algo nervioso el ojiazul.

Hinata: "L-la verdad m-me gus-gusto mucho" – comentó notablemente nerviosa la ojiplata.

Naruto: "Esa canción es para una mujer especial" – agregó el Uzumaki e hizo que Hinata se sienta un poco triste, pues pensaba que era para otra chica – "y esa mujer la tengo frente a mí en estos momentos" – finalizó el rubio.

Hinata no se esperaba esa oración, pero se sintió muy feliz de escucharla, ya que la persona que más admiraba y con el tiempo llegó a amar le estaba diciendo que era especial para él.

Naruto: "La verdad Hinata-chan… me gustas mucho y me preguntaba si…" – dijo un decidido rubio – "¿quisieras ser mi novia?" – finalizó.

Hinata no podía articular ninguna palabra, ya que la había sorprendido… pero su respuesta no se hizo espera ya que se abrazó al rubio con todas sus fuerzas.

Naruto al ver que la respuesta al parecer era un sí, devolvió el abrazo a Hinata… y poco después ambos se miraban a los ojos, ese momento fue pequeño pero para ellos duró una eternidad. Poco después se acercaron lentamente el uno con el otro hasta rozar levemente sus labios, luego se dieron un beso tierno pero con mucho sentimiento en él.

Al culminar el beso, el Uzumaki se retiró a su casa sumamente feliz, ya que la mujer de la cual estaba completamente enamorado, también lo quería, pero estaba un tanto triste porque debería partir en pocas horas y no podría verla hasta regresar de Suna.

Pasaron cinco meses desde que Naruto había partido a Suna, pero un viernes por la noche, decidieron ir a la discoteca donde el rubio cantó la canción para Sakura y para Hinata.

El escenario reveló a algunas personas encapuchadas y listas para tocar. El líder del grupo anunció que la canción se la dedicaría a la mujer más bella y la dueña de su corazón.

Dime quien eres,

Como apareciste,

Que buena mi suerte,

Eres diferente a las de mas,

He estado esperando,

ver el sol,

Quizás no comprendas

como soy,

Pero tenlo por seguro,

que no voy a fallar,

Porque tengo el corazon,

que va estallar...

Todo mi corazón,

Todo mi corazón es para ti,

No me preguntes más, yo soy así,

Todo mi corazon,

ya no hay mas nada que decir.

Dime, si sientes

Cuanto te he querido

no puedo perderte

eres mi refugio hasta el final

He estado soñando con tu amor,

Sin ti ya no hay vida, no hay razón,

Pero tenlo por seguro, que no voy a fallar,

Porque tengo el corazón donde tu estás...

Todo mi corazón,

Todo mi corazón es para ti,

No me preguntes más, yo soy así,

Todo mi corazón,

Ya no hay mas nada que decir...

Todo mi corazón, chica, es para ti,

So, mueve tu cuerpo, mami, muevelo asi, todo

Te extraña mi corazón, si no estas junto a mi, todo

No quiere sufrir, solo quiere reir, todo mi corazón, para ti

Nena, todo mi corazón, todo mi corazón... todo mi corazón

Nena, todo mi corazón, todo mi corazón

Y toda mi alma, baby

Todo mi corazón, nena todo mi corazón, todo mi corazón

Tuyo hasta el final.

Todo mi corazón, nena todo mi corazón, todo mi corazón

Dímelo, dímelo lo que sientes en tu mente

no quiero perderte, mi corazón.

Al culminar la canción, los encapuchados revelaron ser Naruto y sus clones, los cuales desaparecieron al ver escuchar los aplausos y el Naruto verdadero saltó hacia donde estaba Hinata para darle un gran y tierno beso. Sin duda, era bueno estar de vuelta.

FIN

**No es la gran cosa del mundo, pero espero que les agrade aunque sea un poco xD.**


End file.
